The present invention relates to a power supply device, and more specifically to the cable mounting arrangement of a power supply device.
In a power supply device, the conductors of the cable are directly welded to the circuit board inside the casing of the device. If the specification of the cable does not fit the client's particular requirement, it must be disconnected from the circuit board for a replacement. However, because the cable is inserted through a through hole on the casing and welded to the circuit board, it is difficult to replace the cable.